There currently exists numerous avenues to sell goods, services, and information including newspaper classified advertising, brick and mortar retail and wholesale outlets, and auctions. There exists the electronic equivalent of these avenues in the form of electronic bulletin boards, URL's for the World Wide Web to establish an electronic storefront, and electronic auctions sites such as eBay.
Prior art does not allow the participant node to share online information about the goods, services, and information available in their computer; instead the information is transferred to other computers in the network; these server computers are generally but not always operated by the market creator organizations. Present art does not provide a means for a participant node user to create a source of goods, services, and information in their own computer that other users of the network may search and examine.